Syngas, or Synthesis Gas; an adjustable composition mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide (with some carbon dioxide),a direct product of the gasification process of carbon rich feedstock's, has 50% less energy density than natural gas. This property makes the basis of Fischer-Tropsch synthesis and ideal for the production of transportation fuel as well as other chemical products. Syngas, is chiefly used as an intermediary unit in the production of various fuels; including: synthetic petroleum oil, methanol and lower olefins. Petrochemical industry produces vast quantities of syngas, mostly by an expensive method called steam reforming; reacting methane with steam at high temperatures. Though, the process consume lots of energy, as the steam reforming is strongly endothermic (equation 1).CH4+H2O→CO+3H2  (1)ΔH298K=206 kJ·mol−1 CH4+CO2→2CO+2H2  (2)ΔH298K=247 kJ·mol−1 CH4+½O2→CO+2H2  (3)ΔH298K=−36 kJ·mol−1 
However, the potential future effect of climate perturbation causes from endless emission of CO2 in earth atmosphere includes more frequent wildfires, longer periods of drought in some regions and an increase in tropical storms. Hence, utilization plentifully available CO2 coupled with methane or natural gas (shale gas) is viewed as a potential player in syngas industry. The partial oxidation of methane is an exothermic reaction (equation 3) with large heat production, whereas the dry reforming of methane is an endothermic in nature. But the conversion efficiency of partial oxidation is low as the generated heat is wasted. Thereby, the efficiency can be furnished by combine partial oxidation with dry reforming of methane, since dry reforming can absorbs the thermal energy from surrounding. Thermo-neutral condition can be overcome adjusting the exothermicity and endothermicity of the reaction by choosing an appropriate ratio of methane: oxygen: carbon dioxide. Ni based nanomaterial's have been recognized as the most promising catalyst, due to high activity, low cost and extensive availability. But rapid deactivation of Ni based catalyst causes by coke deposition and support sintering desiccates the possibility of commercialization of Ni based catalyst. Therefore, development of a robust Ni composite catalyst with a blend of admirable activity, stability, and good resistance to coke and sintering is highly desirable from both an academic and industrial viewpoint.
Reference can be made to the article in Fuel 87, 2008, 1348-135 wherein J. Guo et al. provided a combined oxy-CO2 reforming of methane over Gd modified Ni/SiO2 catalysts for the production of syngas. But at 750° C. ˜92% methane conversion was monitored furthermore the GHSV was also quite low for it's industrial application.
Reference can be made to the article Fuel 85, 2006, 2484-2488 in which Choudhary et al. studied CoOx/MgO/SA-5205 catalyst for oxy-CO2 reforming of methane or natural gas. But, the conversion of methane is only 80% at 750° C. whereas the conversion goes to 100% at around 850° C. Moreover, the catalyst deactivates fast as only 20 h time-on-steam was detailed.
Reference can be made to the Applied Energy 83, 2006, 1024-1032 wherein V. R. Choudhary et al. reported an NdCoO3 perovskite-type catalyst for CO2 reforming of methane combined with steam reforming or partial oxidation of methaneto syngas. Under the reported process 90% methane conversion was observed at 800° C. but the catalyst also shows rapid deactivation via coke formation over the active metal.
Reference may also be made to Fuel Processing Technology 85, 2004, 1103-1120, in which effect of oxygen in steam and dry reforming of methane was studied over Pt and Ni catalysts. A methane conversion of ≧86% was achieved over Ni(10)/Al2O3 catalyst at 850° C. while with Ni(10)/Al2O3 90% methane conversion can be achieved. But main drawback is the use of high amount of Ni to achieve such methane conversion. Use of such a high amount of Ni is proven to cause rapid agglomeration and coking during the reforming process.